


art and destruction

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: naruto100, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...somehow, I think he would have become a missing-nin because he got bored one day and blew someone up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	art and destruction

**Author's Note:**

> ...somehow, I think he would have become a missing-nin because he got bored one day and blew someone up.

His village disgusts him; artless brutes, the lot of them. That’s why, returning from a dull mission, he turns his teammates into art. He doesn’t go to the village after that.

He is a missing-nin of the Hidden Rock.

One day, someone approaches him. He talks of inhuman powers, of controlling the world. He wants his help. Before he can decide, hunter-nin attack, and they fight (who knows which of them's been targeted today).

The man comments that his ideas are all wrong. Art should last forever, not for a moment.

Deidara decides that he likes the Akatsuki, and promptly joins.


End file.
